


Coming back or coming home

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony insiste per accompagnarlo all'aeroporto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back or coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _verde_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55241.html) (#TeamSushi ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _move_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

Tony insiste per accompagnarlo all'aeroporto. Quando sono arrivati al check-in e ha momentaneamente finito le cose di cui lamentarsi (il traffico; il parcheggio; l'inefficienza di tutti gli aeroporti che non sono il suo; le scale mobili; la ressa; la gente che lo fissa e punta il dito in adorazione, e la gente che non fissa né punta alcunché in adorazione di Bruce), gli si piazza davanti e lo fissa come se avesse la più difficile delle equazioni scritta in faccia.   
  
«Hanno chiamato il volo,» dice Bruce, gli angoli della bocca delicatamente alzati a fare pendant con le sopracciglia, e tende una mano.   
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre una, due volte, guarda la sua mano, poi lui, poi di nuovo la mano, allunga la propria per salutarlo, stringe le labbra come se avesse appena morso un limone e nel giro di un battito di ciglia Bruce si ritrova, non sa bene come, con il naso premuto contro un colletto che profuma di pulito e metallo e con Tony Stark che lo stritola nella pregnante imitazione di un koala.   
  
«Ho un piano per te, quindi devi tornare,» dice Tony, il tono basso e concitato e il respiro che gli solletica la nuca, e Bruce si ritrova a stringerlo un po' più forte quando non si era nemmeno accorto di aver ricambiato l'abbraccio. «Intendo un piano della torre, non un piano-progetto. Cioè, ho anche quello – ne ho molti ad essere precisi – ma il punto è che ho– no, _hai_ un piano, quindi devi tornare, perché l'ho già arredato.»   
  
«Ah sì?» gracchia, con una voce diventata roca da un momento all'altro. È la prima volta che se ne va salutando qualcuno – è la prima volta che ha qualcuno da salutare quando se ne va – e vuole fare le cose per bene, come la gente _normale_ , ma tutto quello che gli viene da dire è troppo serio o troppo stupido o troppo e basta, e il nodo in gola non vuole saperne di sciogliersi, e sente i flash della gente che ha iniziato a fotografarli senza pudore, e _Banner, sei un disastro_. Ma Tony non si è ancora staccato, non si è _mai_ staccato, quindi forse non è proprio un disastro – o forse nemmeno Tony sa cosa stanno facendo. Appoggia la fronte contro la sua spalla e sospira. «Non ho proprio voce in capitolo?»   
  
«No.»   
  
«Neanche per le tende?»   
  
«No,» ripete Tony, allegro, ancora aggrappato alle sue spalle, ancora imperterrito tra le sue braccia, caldo e rilassato, _al sicuro_ , e da qualche parte nel suo petto sente Hulk ruggire compiaciuto. «Le ho già messe su. Sono verdi. Come tutto il resto.»   
  
Bruce scoppia a ridere allora e fa un passo indietro, perché o quello o finirà per buttarselo in spalla e fuggire lontano come un nuovo King Kong verde, anche se non sa chi tra lui e l'Altro abbia più voglia di farlo e, in tutta sincerità, non sa nemmeno se a Tony dispiacerebbe. Alla fine anche Tony allenta riluttante la stretta alle sue spalle e indietreggia, con un mezzo sorrisetto sulle labbra ma gli occhi un po' più lucidi del solito.   
  
« _Mamma, mamma, guarda, c'è Iron Man con quel signore!_ »   
  
La piccola fan di Iron Man si nasconde dietro le gambe della madre con un urlo deliziato quando Tony le lancia un bacio soffiandolo via dalla mano, e Bruce scuote la testa. «Sempre a dare spettacolo,» lo rimprovera, le labbra strette a sopprimere una risatina.   
  
Tony inforca gli occhiali da sole e lo acceca con un sorriso devastante. «Se avessi voluto dar spettacolo, dottor Banner, ti avrei infilato la lingua in gola.»   
  
Bruce deve mordere la propria, di lingua, per non farsi scappare un _che peccato_.


End file.
